


Hymn to The Mellifluous.

by cikicuba



Series: Writing Commission Project [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Extremely Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Mingyu decipher the meaning behind a certain Ravenclaw’s smile, and he never be the same afterwards.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Past Jeon Wonwoo | Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Writing Commission Project [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758475
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Hymn to The Mellifluous.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is the part of writing commission project requested by yours, truly — Anonymous

On his fourth year at Hogwarts, Mingyu learns that there isn't any difference between a wizard school and the normal one in terms of how are you still needed to study extra hard if you want to pass the semesters. Of course, he knew it all well because he's living and understanding both worlds more than any of his pure and half-blood friends. Unlike the others, Mingyu's house is still protected with the security alarms and passcode machine tacked into the door instead of performing any protective enchantments. He also understands more about _Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs_ rather than the entire chapters of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. But still, he would trade anything in the world for the Hogwarts Acceptance Letter he got years ago when he was eleven. 

Besides all the required subjects of a fourth-year had to take, there are some new others such as _Divination, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures_ , and the only thing he's good at... _Muggle Studies._ Don't forget that he still has to prepare for their O.W.L.s next year that instantly become the topic of the town on the first night of the annual feast. 

Every single of his fellow Gryffindor is nervous. _Well_ , maybe except Seokmin who is now digging his food like there’s no other tomorrow. 

"You've never seen a pumpkin cake before, _eh_ , mate?" Minghao eyeing the said boy with the wrinkles all around his forehead, surely wanting the lad to slow down a bit on his eating agenda which is teaming with the word _impossible_. 

"I had to run last-minute into Flourish and Blotts to buy a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4_ because my stupid brother accidentally cast a wrong spell and burned it. And I can’t find the lunch trolley!" 

Minghao rolled his eyes with the i-am-so-done expression before throwing his gaze into the teacher's table instead. "Oh great, looks like Professor Slughorn is still going to teach Potion this year." 

"It's not Snape?" Seokmin eyes rounded immediately. " _Hallelujah_." 

Mingyu joining the conversation by hitting his friend's head with the Daily Prophet on his grip. "Yeah, but he's your Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers this year, dimwit." 

The poor guy continues to eat his precious cake while pouting his lips. "Bollocks." 

_It is_ , Mingyu also thinks. Severus Snape had everything that always got into his nerve and it's hard to be confident while studying under the intensity of his gaze. 

The rest of the evening went boring. The sorting hat ceremony was a little bit too long since a first-year named Lee Chan breaking on the floor after being told that he should be in Slytherin. It was quite a scene and Dumbledore had to take over the situation by telling the kid that he still can beg for a different house if the hat lets him. He ended up in Gryffindor anyway. 

During all of that, his eyes are everywhere except the scene because he was trying to get his sleepiness to get out the way. The food wasn't helping either and now he's wandering through the other houses table. A fifth-year Kwon Soonyoung from Hufflepuff is chosen to be this year's prefect and is now proudly showing the badge to almost his entire housemate. Mingyu can't help but admire the boy's enthusiasm because it's always nice to see someone putting their all-out into the thing that they love. For Slytherin, it's the Jisoo and Jeonghan duo that got the chance to wear the badge. He can't even imagine how scary it was to be in Slytherin and have to deal with both of their scary prefects at the same time. But lately he's been wondering, maybe a pure-blood and noble people like Yoon Jeonghan scared muggle-born people like him only. 

His eyes now landed on the Ravenclaw's table. 

"Hey," Mingyu tried to get two of his bestfriend's attention. "Any idea why Jeon always seems to avoiding me everytime our eyes catch each other?" 

"Jeon who?" 

"Ravenclaw's Jeon Wonwoo over there." 

Seokmin blinked his eyes a couple time. "You mean, like, romantically?" 

"More like disgusted." Said Minghao easily. 

And now Mingyu is confused. "We never talk even once." 

"And you're a muggle-born." The boy spitting the fact like it's the most obvious thing ever. "Jeon's family is like one of the oldest and noble pure-blood families in the history of magic. They don't just befriend with people like you. Uh, no offense mate, i'd still didn't care about that kind of shit and you're still my friends until my education in this school ended." 

Mingyu shrugs his shoulders lightly although he still can't believe a pure-blood himself like Minghao never even bother to act like what rumors had said. "But i thought that kind of ass behavior only existed in Slytherin. Wonwoo looked... y'know, _friendly_?" 

Minghao and Seokmin are starting to exchange gaze to respond into Mingyu’s latest statement before Seokmin return with a comment. "Mate, sometimes i think you're too pure for this cruel society." 

And what's wrong with that? He just trying to see the good side in everything. 

"Jeon's entire family are taking the wizarding literature very seriously. They've been the editor of Daily Prophet for as long as anyone can remember, and also put so many credits into the wizarding school curriculum. That books you can find inside the library? Most of them are written under the name of his family. His great, great, grandfather used to be one of the judges on the Triwizard Tournament and it was awarded as the most successful event of all time from Cornelius Fudge himself." 

"Wait, how do you know so much about this?" Said Seokmin, confused. 

"My mom has been obsessed to recruit Mrs. Jeon into her tea session as a _fellow pure-bloods_ , as she said. But apparently Mrs. Jeon thought she's too cool for that." Minghao continues. "Besides, you don't want to try to mess with Jeon though, Kim." 

"Why would i want try to mess with him when he clearly ignoring my existence and see me as disgust for a wizarding world?" 

"I'm just saying that as a matter of fact." His friend lowering the voice when professor Dumbledore finally doing his last speech before ending the feast. "He's Yoon Jeonghan's ex-boyfriend." 

“HE WHAT?!" Mingyu freezes when he realized that he's being a little bit overdramatic and the lion eyes of the Gryffindor prefect—Choi Seungcheol is now starring directly at him. Mingyu cleared his throat nervously. "A Yoon and a Jeon? That's like, i don't know, _scary_?" 

"A dark combination indeed." This time Seokmin agreed instantly. 

Mingyu didn't say anything after that. He was busy picking the red bean with his fork alongside the empty head, waiting for the headmasters to finally dismiss them all. Nonetheless, he's testing his luck the second time to look at his back only to find certain Ravenclaw ignoring his gaze once more. 

*** 

Himself being one of the strongest chasers Gryffindor ever had, that he knows. Himself being invited to The Slug Club Christmas Party which can only be attended by Horace Slughorn’s favorite students only, that he didn't know. For about thirty minutes straight he was looking at the invitation card that includes various moving picture of cauldron pops and his name written in bold, but still couldn't get a single clue of what talented traits of him (which isn't so many) that successfully attract the master of potions. 

"What did you do in the previous lesson?" Seokmin who is now sitting on the windowsill of the common room while opening his _History of Magic_ book asked. It was quite a sight since Seokmin and studying never rhymes in all years Mingyu known the boy. Maybe it was right, all these O.W.L.s preparation has been stressing everyone out. 

"I didn't do anything!" He answered frustratedly. "I even failed the _Calming Draught_ and turned it into the panic one instead." 

"Yeah, he sucks." Minghao joined, hands busy drawing something on one of his textbooks. 

"Well, maybe you are the chosen one, mate. Embrace it." Seokmin 

"Yeah, good riddance." Minghao. 

And Mingyu groaned. 

The topic was off for the rest of the night when he finally decided to rest his eyes and go to sleep. The party is this weekend and he still had a few more days to think about it anyway. Or maybe thinking what in the head of sir Nicholas he is gonna wear. There's no tuxedo (or a party robe, in this case) were being written in the requirement list of a fourth-year student when he received the letter before the semester start. 

Winter this year was very unbearable. Several snowstorms happened in Anyang and Mingyu's parents insisted him to stay safe at Hogwarts instead of coming home. As a matter of fact, he had no Christmas holiday plan at hand rather than wandering around the castle all by himself. _Or,_ he can practice Quidditch for the new season at the beginning of the year. Whatever suits the boat. 

The first-year from the previous night, the one that had a major mental breakdown at his sorting hat ceremony—Lee Chan, can't stop smiling at him while showing his perfect white teeth everytime they're passing by. At first, Mingyu thought the kid was some kind of lunatic, but later he found out that he just had the ambition to be the next chaser and started seeing Mingyu as his new _Quidditch God_ (which is ridiculous). 

The mistletoe had been hanging everywhere around the corridors and it becomes a little bit too crowded since the girls like to stand underneath while eyeing rather their crush or whoever it is that Mingyu didn't know. Regardless, it was quite uncomfortable for him to walk everywhere without feeling like juicy meat. 

He met Wonwoo today during his walk between the Transfiguration and Charms class. He was doing his prefect duty with Lee Jihoon right beside him, both looked untouchable. Think of it, he never really has Ravenclaw friends here at the school to know better what kind of people they are. But looking at how the fifth year's Lee and Jeon is considered as one of the brightest students of Hogwarts alone is uncanny. 

Mingyu braved himself to put a smile when they walk pass by, only to get ignored by the boy looking straightly anywhere but his eyes. 

The next time they meet each other is at Slughorn’s Christmas Party. Mingyu was finally able to wear decent clothes from some anonymous sending him something through a house-elf named Lilo which refused by death to say the identity of his master. He was about to pretend to be harsh (wasn't his expertise) so that the said elf would tell the truth, but since he was crying and punching his own stomach repeatedly Mingyu ended up telling him that it's okay and he can go back safely. But Minghao said he looked good with the robe so he guesses that will do. 

The invitation said he can bring one guest with him but he brought two instead since it was hard to leave Seokmin all alone with a pout on his lips. Fortunately, professor Slughorn said Christmas is about giving kindness and he lets everyone to come in the end ( _or_ , since Seokmin's dad is an Auror and used to be one of his kindest students). 

"Ah, Kim! Come in, come in!" Mingyu awkwardly smiles at the professor, acting like they were bonded already. His bestfriends already nowhere to be found as soon as they realized that Slughorn is somehow wanted Mingyu and himself to pose for the press. There's nothing he can do about it anyway since Slughorn caging him around his arm and trying to make the best of it while finally the camera flashing before their eyes. 

"Good evening sir," He was trying to be polite. 

"Yes, yes! Really glad you can make it." The old man continues with enthusiasm all over his voice. "I heard from Jeon that your family opened a restaurant at one of the most crowded and famous markets in South Korea." 

"I—sorry sir, i beg your pardon?" 

"That's good, a restaurant! Food always makes people happy. Although i always wonder how muggles actually cook their food without all the magic privileges." 

He blinked confusedly. "Sorry, sir, I don’t recall. Is that why you invited me? Because of my family restaurant?" 

"Nah, boy, of course not. Don't be silly." The old man made a face while trying his best not to lose his breath while laughing. "I invited you because i saw you during Quidditch practice the other day and i knew your ability would be considered as something big along with your careers. It's nice to have a legacy that will remember me as their teacher and honor me to watch their game later in the future." 

The old man said that so shamelessly and Mingyu can't help but smile in a very uncomfortable way. "Great! Will surely keep that in mind. But, uh, would you mind going backwards about how you knew my family's background?" 

"Ah," He pointed his index finger into the air while forming an 'o' with his lips before raising his voice and call someone. "Jeon, dear, would you mind come here for a second?" 

Mingyu gulped nervously. 

Wonwoo is now looking at him from head to toe with his round eyes and round glasses. His lip pressed tightly, as he was afraid it would form any other shape rather than the straight plain one. He was uncomfortable, Mingyu can tell. But it's hard to figure out between the good and the bad ways. Nonetheless, he was walking towards him and Horace Slughorn with the beautiful robe that fits him and his body so well. _He looks good_. 

"Evening professor." The Ravenclaw said calmly. 

"Same to you m'boy, same to you." Slughorn embraced him just like he did to Mingyu a few minutes ago. "Now listen, i want you to accompany Mr. Kim here and talk about your mutual interest." 

Mingyu can't feel his legs. "Sir, with all due respect—" 

"Ah, Lee Jihoon! How are ya' today?" The professor started to open his arms before approaching the Lee guy excitedly, ignoring Mingyu and leaving him there bursting awkwardness between himself and Wonwoo. So much for a simple invitation because the old man thought he'll become the next Victor Krum or something. 

He's not sure where to put his hand except stretching his nape unnecessarily right now. "Uh, hi." 

At first he can believe his eyes, but the more he blinked the more vivid the image of Jeon Wonwoo actually raising the tip of his lips to smile at him. "Hi, Mingyu." 

_And also know his name_. Should he ask how on earth Wonwoo knows his name? Or it would sound too arrogance as he not in the place to brag himself as somebody either? "Are you enjoying the party?" 

"No, not really." The Ravenclaw answered with a little chuckle. "It's kind of loud in here." 

Yeah, he reckons. _What else is there to ask?_ Mingyu knocked his own brain. 

"How's, _um_ , school?" How in the name of devil's snare he come up with something so boring? Mentally, he's punching himself in the face right now. But luckily the boy responded with a friendly nod anyway. 

"Well, just like they said; _it's a nightmare of a year, the fifth._ " Again, the little chuckle. "I've just had my first career counselling last Friday, though." 

"Yeah? Wicked! And how's that going?" 

"Planned." He said plainly. 

"Planned?" What kind of answer is that? Mingyu is trying to decipher the boy's eyes eventhough is not as easy as it seems. But considering what Minghao said the other day when he accidentally listing down facts about The Jeon Family Legacy, it's kind of make sense right now. Wouldn't it be a good thing, though? Because he'd be saying he wants to be an Auror simply based on his ability and tell the whole school about it, and everyone still would be checking the background of his family. Sometimes privilege defines who you are more than anything you have ever accomplished. 

"How's school for you, then?" Wonwoo starts again, entirely changing the topic. "Anything i can help with your O.W.L.s preparation?" 

"Oh no, please." He tried to decline politely. "Asking a favor from a fifth-year is the last thing i want to do. _Nightmare of a year,_ is it?" 

Mingyu thought the more he sees it, the more he gets used to the sheepish smile that Wonwoo always giving him and tried consider it as a good sign to start a friendship or whatever there is. At least he hopes so. 

"I watched the documentary about your family restaurant." 

"You—" He choked. "You _what_?" 

Wonwoo is still smiling while Mingyu starting to lose his mind. "My family never really keen on using a non-magic thing to communicate, but one time i found a phone under my brother's bed and discover something called Netflix." 

And that's where Mingyu's family restaurant documentary was from. _Of course._ "Do you like it?" 

"Oh, i love it!" This is the first time in four years he has seen Jeon Wonwoo doing an emotion more than Mingyu thinks the boy capable of. Well, not that they're so close for him to know more than he should, but to himself the pure-blood were always been out of reach. "I think it’s beautiful how it was important for your mom to build everything from the bottom. Her effort, her spirit, everything. She’s also seems so nice and i really wanted to try the marinated crab." 

"You never try one?!" 

"No," Wonwoo drained his voice. "I've never been to South Korea before." 

_Now that's a news._ "Where do you live, then?" He asked, still with a shocking voice. "If, _um_ , you don't mind." 

"Please, be my guest." He smiled politely before continue. "My family's manor is in Paris." A manor? In Paris? _Bloody hell._ And why is the boy said it so shyly as if it wasn't one of the coolest things in the world? 

"Maybe when you're old enough you can just apparate wherever you desire." 

Wonwoo takes the words of encouragement very gladly. "Yeah... i can, can i?" 

“You can." Mingyu smiled, trying to not break the atmosphere with his peculiar nervous breakdown. He knows Wonwoo can just easily ask someone older to take him there, but Mingyu's not sure that's the main problem at all. 

"Oi, lad, i think we should save Xu from this Hufflepuff guy Wen Junhui. He's been sucking the hell out of him under the mistle—" Seokmin eyes rounded when he sees to whom Mingyu’s been talking to. "—Bloody hell, you're Jeon Wonwoo!" 

Mingyu pinches the bridge of his nose. Having a second embarrassment was never been this hard. "Try to get him out and i'll be right there soon." He whispered; teeth gritted. 

He was about to bid his goodbye to the Ravenclaw when another voice joining them right away. This time, _not so friendly_. "Won, who r' u talking to?" 

Wonwoo instantly got tense, eyes trying hard to avoid Mingyu's. Just like that night in the great hall, just like he has always been. "Not anyone you should know." 

Yoon Jeonghan, with his with his sweepback blonde hair, expensive robe, and intense gaze didn't take the answer very well. "Getting a new friend, eh? And who are you?" 

He opened his mouth only to get cut by Wonwoo himself. "I think we should return to the dorm. It's getting late. Besides, we have to go home tomorrow morning." 

It seems like Jeonghan still wasn't satisfied with the lack of explanation he got, but when Wonwoo's grip around his wrist is getting stronger, he slowly takes a step back with tongue wetting his lips and judgmental eyes. The Ravenclaw boy pulled him even harder. 

Bold of everyone to assume that Mingyu would just let away the very nice talk he had a while ago. It's different now since he has already seen Wonwoo's smile. "Hey, Jeon!" 

Never, _swears by the Great Lake,_ he thought Wonwoo would respond to that by actually stopping his step and turning his body to face him. "Would you come to see me at the game?" 

Wonwoo quirked his eyebrows. "The game?" 

"The Quidditch new season. It's Gryffindor VS. Slytherin." 

Wonwoo moved his gaze between Mingyu and Jeonghan, in which known as the Slytherin's seeker himself with a Firebolt broom. And Mingyu almost loses all hope when he sees how Wonwoo looks so bottled up than when they were casually talking a while ago. And maybe it's his fault for trying to push his luck in the first place, yeah? 

But the boy’s smile bloomed a little that it can only be seen if you squint, or if you're trying to understand the boy more than what he's showing off. "We'll see about that." 

And Mingyu can't help but smiling from ear to ear like an idiot as the Ravenclaw vanishes in front of him. 

*** 

"Didn't you say they broke up?" Is the first question Mingyu asked when they were in the great hall eating breakfast on Christmas day and left with the empty castle. It was fascinating to know that Seokmin's parent also didn't allow him to go home due to the extreme snowstorm and both of them now stuck to entertain themselves. Minghao, on the other hand, got lucky because China's weather was being so kind on him. 

“I didn't say that. Xu did.” 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "Same thing." 

"Why are you asking?" 

"Well it's just, _y'know_ , Yoon Jeonghan looked a little bit too possessive over someone who has become his ex.” 

The food is always more entertaining for Seokmin, but at least the man keeps up. "From what i know, Yoon never wanted to break up with Jeon in the first place. One time they were this noble pure-blood couple that all's been dreaming of, the next day everyone suddenly hearing about how they're not together anymore. But nobody ever knows why. Such a bollocks." 

It wasn't like he was bothered by it, but Mingyu really want to know what's on the Ravenclaw's mind ever since he can see the great interest the boy put into the muggle’s world. Seeing a member of a pure-blood family enjoying himself sneaking to watch some movies in Netflix was never on his list, after all. That's why Mingyu kind of hate this holiday because it’s just seems so long and he wanted to meet Wonwoo more than ever. Maybe to talk. Maybe to share each other's experiences from both worlds. Whatever works. 

For fourteen days he and Seokmin turning everywhere around the castle to become their playfield. His bestfriend was never playing basketball all his life and Mingyu finally put his wand into some good work and created a ring. At some other ocassion, Mingyu introduced his Monopoli gameboard into the rest of the Gryffindor that stayed and nothing can make his days better than the adoration his friends put on their faces towards all the muggle's product. It such a bummer that he can’t bring his phone to the school though (wouldn't work either), but at least they're having fun. He spent the remaining days practicing Quidditch with Seungcheol, the Gryffindor's keeper and also his prefect. 

Surprisingly, the first time Mingyu met Wonwoo after two weeks is at the library when he was trying hard to find as much as a possible reference about Goblin Rebellions. 

"The thing about family restaurant is that it needs to be passed down from generation to generation to maintain the taste." 

Wonwoo putting his all to listen to every single thing Mingyu have said. And since they were on the library, both of them needed to tone down and ended up sitting so close from one to another. "So that means you're going to be a chef when you finish school?" 

"At first, yes. I like to cook and i like helping my mum cook. But that was before my sister was born. She's totally ordinary, _by the way_ , and is now learning in the muggle cooking school. My dad on the other hand, didn't want to waste any opportuity i had in the wizarding world only to end up cooking and selling food at the market. So... yeah?" 

"That explains." The Ravenclaw smiled. "And exciting, of course. To use our own hands to mix all the ingredients, our own tongue to taste it, and our own effort to make it work." 

"Well what's your family like, then? I mean, how things worked inside your house?" 

"It was mostly the charms and the elf," Wonwoo paused to place his round glasses in a better position. "I would never see the kitchen unless the seven years old me didn't behave naughty enough to play hide and seek and roamed around the entire house. Pure-bloods like us always takes pride in being the top of the chain very seriously, which leads me to have no choice than living the life. But believe me, my parents are great. Kinda strict for anything that includes education but other than that i am a happy wizard kid. They sometimes just afraid to do something beyond because they're being watched by everyone as the remaining Jeons on the family tree." 

That’s... _okay_. Mingyu tilted his head to the side, trying to look at the older boy a little bit comfier. "Has Jeonghan ever been to your house?" 

Wonwoo looked flustered. "What?" 

"Is he ever visited your manor in Paris?" 

"A couple times, yeah?" He answered in a tiny voice. "We've spent the summer holiday together since Jeonghan's parents are friends with mine ever since they were a student here. But he and i had already broken up, and you should know that." 

" _I_ should know that?" He raises his eyebrows while emphasizing the word with a playful teasing tone. 

"I mean—" Again, Wonwoo looked flustered. "If we're going to be friends then i want to do this rightfully. Friends do tell each other the truth, don’t they?" 

" _Friends_." He can feel the joy building up from inside his stomach and the butterflies are now having a free real estate to fly around inside. "I'd like that, please."

Sometimes Mingyu wishes Wonwoo was in Gryffindor so it'll be easier for them to see each other because his hearts always fall into the pit of his stomach whenever Wonwoo preparing himself back to the dorm, leaving Mingyu with all the excitement that just happened over their random conversations. 

And Mingyu will never see that particular corner of the library section with the same way again after seeing Wonwoo drew a very beautiful smile that aimed for him each day. 

The Ravenclaw keeping his promise to come to the match. Well, _not_ directly since everyone is there to watch the game. Or Wonwoo can still be attending only to see Jeonghan, who knows. But he doesn't wanna break his hope by his own presumption, so he focuses on chasing the Quaffle instead (although he cannot help but stealing glances and throwing a smile everytime he flies around Wonwoo's seat and pulling his best performance to impress him). 

The score came up with 70 points for Gryffindor and 30 points for Slytherin but Jeonghan successfully caught the Snitch and it's a win for their house, at last. It doesn't really make Mingyu sad since he already pulled his best performance anyway. 

Also, the most important thing of all is that Wonwoo doesn't seem to pulled himself backwards anymore. He was there on every match Mingyu did, he wouldn't mind being visited by Mingyu in the library after he's done with his classes, the way Wonwoo smiles at him whenever they crossing path though the corridors everytime the boy did his prefect duties, and the subtle attention they showed whenever they're near each other. It's almost burst Mingyu's mind for how much he wanted to stop the time just to spend more opportunity with the particular boy. 

Everytime he's around Wonwoo time always seems to move forward so fast until he doesn't realize it's already the next Christmas holiday, Mingyu and his friends are going lunatic over the responsibilities of being in the fifth grade. He doesn't even know how Wonwoo still able to put on his best last year to stole a chance to met Mingyu while himself couldn't even face Wonwoo due to the stress and his unstable wellbeing. 

But Mingyu misses Wonwoo. 

They've been exchanging letters all summer and that's what kept him alive through the holiday (no, kidding, being home and surrounded by his mom's food is always a joy but honestly, he compared _Wonwoo_ with _food_ , it's not even apple to apple). 

The time has wasted for not being able to see the crinkles around his nose whenever he laughs, Mingyu is going to make it now. 

"Mate, i know you're growing fond of him and the two of you are not being very subtle to hide this—" Seokmin’s hands making a weird spin gesture. "—whatever connection you've both had, but inviting Jeon Wonwoo to your house for the Christmas holiday to be a lovey dovey in front of your parents aren't going to work." 

"I'm not inviting him for that, _dimwit_. He said he wanted to try my mom's marinated crab!” 

"I think it'll be easier if your family isn't entirely a muggle-born and his family isn't one of the oldest and noble pure-blood family ever existed." Minghao joined the conversation casually, eyes still focusing on the book. The weather is cold eventhough they’re sitting in front of the common room’s fireplace. 

"I don't think he cares about such things. I mean...the way he put great interest in my world, and all the time we've spent together last semester?" His friend’s eyes are on him, and slowly but sure Mingyu started to lose the self-confident over his voice. 

Minghao looked like he really pitied Mingyu and the way he thinks. And maybe he has a point. "Let's just assume what the Ravenclaw boy wants it's not always what his parents want. Alright, mate?" 

If he were a master of potions, he'd be drinking the liquid luck by now. But his pathetic ass comes in one package with his unfortunate family magic history. And all he can do now is imagining inside his head if Wonwoo really had come to his house and what they're relationship be like after that. 

Sleep is an impossible thing to do that night. 

"Mingyu?” 

He was jumping on his feet after hearing the sudden voice. Glad he was stepping on the flat grass or else he'd be falling and rolling away. "Wonwoo! Merlin’s beard, you scared me." 

"But i'm just calling your name?" 

"I know!" Is he shouting? Why is he shouting? "I know. I—I'm sorry." 

Wonwoo decided to shrug it off and sit beside him on the grass. "So why are you talking to yourself and practicing how to invite me to spend the holiday at your house? 

_Bloody hell_ he hates himself. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, _again_. That's just..." 

"I'd love that." 

"...my wild imagina—YOU WHAT?" 

The Ravenclaw chuckled. "I've always thought you and your family would be warm enough to welcome me so there's no way i'd decline the offer. Besides, we can hang in your room and do this thing called _Netflix and Chill?_ " 

"That's..." He gulped. And die a little, _probably_. "...flattering." 

Again, the chuckles. "Would there be any marinated crabs?" 

"There will be _loads_ of marinated crabs." He exaggerated his voice. 

"Okay then," Wonwoo is now back on his feet, giving his hand so Mingyu can reach it. And he is mesmerized. By the blue sky and white clouds, by the chilly winter, and by the blinding smile of Jeon Wonwoo. "Let's?" 

Mingyu takes the hand gladly. 

*** 

"You see, my dad likes to collect all these restaurant pamphlets and put it in one scrapbook. Just so, _y'know_ it'll not be all over the place when we need it." 

"Need it for what?" 

"Delivery, of course!" 

Mingyu takes the book and bring it and also Wonwoo into the sofa. "See, this is the chicken restaurant. We usually order them when we have a special occasion like watching a baseball game together in the living room. And this is the Jajangmyeon place where my mom always orders everytime she's too lazy to cook." 

Wonwoo blinked his eyes repeatedly, looking comically adorable (well at least for Mingyu). "Oh. Can you just... make them exist?" 

The Gryffindor boy laughed. "I believe that is kind of impossible." 

"I found it very..." Wonwoo paused before light up his voice after finally found the right word. "Fascinating." 

"Boys!" Mingyu's mom suddenly screaming from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in an hour so you may find something to entertain—” He didn't have to wait until his mom finishes the sentence before pulling Wonwoo out of the house. "—Yourself first!" 

Wonwoo's face light up the second time when they finally arrived at the place Mingyu meant taking him. It was a food stall around the corner of the neighborhood, and it sells all the thing the Ravenclaw never witnessed in life. Also, it's kind of hard to choose so Mingyu said Wonwoo can try one each and the other boy couldn't be happier than that. 

"I wouldn't mind paying all of this by myself, please. I brought lots of galleon in my pocket." 

The Gryffindor boy choked on his fish cake. "That would be so nice of you, but the ahjumma only takes muggle money in cash." 

The confused blink is back. "Ah. Yes. Of Course." 

Mingyu's thumb cleaned up a little bit food crumbs on the tip of Wonwoo's lips before asking the next question. "So... how's your O.W.L.s result?" 

"It's surprisingly fine! I got _Acceptable_ for Divination but the rest is what i already expected." 

Bloody hell. he doesn't even know how getting Acceptable for Divination consider as _surprising_ . He'd be gotten _Dreadful_ and still be thankful for it. Professor Trelawney is giving him such a hard time to follow her lessons. 

"But still, nine _Outstandings_." Mingyu smiled at him, and Wonwoo nod shyly. "Congratulation on being a N.E.W.T student, though." 

"Thanks, Mingyu." 

That's sound so genuine and Mingyu can't help but feeling a _paddum_ _paddum_ inside his chest. And the Ravenclaw boy looks so fluffy with all the winter padding wrapped around his body. He gets easily cold so most of the time he hides his hands inside his pocket, and his cheeks colored with blooming pinkish. Wonwoo's wrong. The only thing that's warm in this little village is him. 

"Wonwoo?" 

"Yes, Mingyu?" 

"I..." He's gulping nervously. It's never meant to be so easy, all this romance thingy. Mingyu didn't know how they do it at normal school but he thought it'll be easier if they're just two people without all the magic, doing a cute date after school while eating a street food. Right now, his mind is just filled up with how much he wanted this to be something and how much he wanted the Ravenclaw boy to acknowledge. Some kind of guarantee that all the thing that happened between them isn't just happening inside his head. "...nevermind." 

"You know when was the first time i met you?" Wonwoo suddenly speak. 

"Uh... i don't know? In the great hall? The sorting hat ceremony?" 

The boy shook his head. "You know, even when you're eleven, you've always been taller than me. It was at Weasley' Wizard Wheezes, your first year, and i've been standing in the corner just to see you get excited over all those trick products. You also a clumsy boy, because i saw you falling over your own feet a couple time so you ended up buying a lot of their bruise removal paste. I found it quite adorable." 

"Honestly, Wonwoo?" The Gryffindor boy making a very uncomfortable face. "It was embarrassing." 

"Nooo..." Wonwoo laughed. "Please don't be. I just... i needed you to know that... i wanted this as much as you are." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Us." Said him, like a whisper. And it's batshit beautiful. 

"Okay." Mingyu tried to calm down his outraging heart attack. "I'm really glad you did." 

"Okay." Wonwoo repeating the word calmly. 

"Is this gonna be— _y’know_ , a problem or something? It's not like we're going to be together forever... Well _i'd_ _like that_ , really, what i'm concerned is about what's gonna happen if we start something we shouldn't have. I'm—and your—" Mingyu paused, calming himself. "I'm blabbering, don't i?" 

"You do." A sheepish smile blooming all over Wonwoo’s face. 

"I really like you Wonwoo," Finally he said, desperately. "I really like you and it's hard to keep the secret all by myself." 

And with that, Wonwoo finally taking the Gryffindor's hand still with the sheepish smile and his very cold skin. Their finger brushing one another, and all hell breaks loose without a word being said. And then Mingyu smiled as well. He locks the hand tightly, and feeling the winter wind hitting his face and flying his bangs. 

“Tell Lilo i say thank you for his service.” 

“Wh—” Wonwoo looked deadly flustered. Fool of Mingyu for not realizing it sooner about the party invitation, the secret delivery, and the elf. _House-elves serve wizards and witches and are usually found under the employment of old wizarding families taking residence in elaborate establishments, like mansions._ “—yes... will do.” 

And then they laughed at each other. 

Maybe Mingyu still needed to face Wonwoo's parents after this. Or maybe Yoon Jeonghan. Or maybe the whole school. But for now, in front of this small food truck, their hands hanging and intertwined, and it's them against the world.

—FIN

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
